A Chance Meeting
by dantekitty221
Summary: Everyone hates Sai Akuto. They are all afraid of him because his future occupation is to be a Demon King. But on one fateful day, he saves Miwa Hiroshi from a couple of bullies and immediatly becomes enticed by the young boy.


Anime: Ichiban Ushiro no Daimao

Main characters: Sai Akuto and Miwa Hiroshi

Warnings: Yaoi

Ichiban Ushiro no Daimao and it's characters all belong to their rightful owners and not me :3

**~A Chance Meeting**

**_Chapter 1_**

Everyone hated Sai Akuto. Who knew why, because he was destined to be a demon king? Or there was just something about him that no one liked. Nevertheless, they all hated him. His parents have been dead for as long as he's known, the neighborhood kids always threw rocks at him, and everyone at school avoided him. After a couple years of being despised by everyone, he became used to it. The only person who would really talk to him was his childhood friend, Kena Soga. Soga is a cheery girl, but she often becomes sidetracked and ends up getting lost from Akuto, thus he becomes alone again.

Akuto looked at the sandwich in front of him. Yet again, Soga has filled one of his sandwiches with nothing but rice. He let out a soft chuckle, then decided to just eat the sandwich. Despite it being an unusual lunch, he has actually gotten used to it. "HEEEY! THERE YOU AREE!" Akuto looked up to see a girl running towards him. _Huh?_ he thought. But then the girl changed course and hugged a boy, presumably her boyfriend. "I've been looking for you everywhere, you know how lonely I get when I'm without you," the girl scolded the boy. "I'm sorry," he responded, "I kinda got here late. My parents weren't home so I had to take the bus. And you know how long that takes..." The couple walked away laughing. "Sometimes..." Akuto muttered,"I swear people act like that in front of me on purpose." Akuto solemnly finished his rice sandwich, then threw his bag away. "AAAHHH! WATCH OUT, AA-CHAN!" Before Akuto had time to look back, he was thwacked right in the back of his head by a branch.

"Hehehe...are you finally awake, Aa-chan?" Akuto looked up to see his red-haired friend, Kena Soga. "Ke-Kena-chan! I told you, it's dangerous to go jumping around in trees like that, what if you got hurt?" Soga stood up and looked at her feet. "I'm sorry, Aa-chan. It's just a squirrel ran up my legs, and then...OOOH, it's sooo embarrasing!" Soga ran away blushing like mad. "Crazy girl..." Akuto looked up at the clock and suddenly felt like he was falling off a cliff. "CRAAAPP! I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" Akuto grabbed his stuff and ran towards the stairs. "Stupid Soga...stupid rice sandwich...stupid squirrel..." he complained as he ran. "P-please, stop! Help" Akuto heard a cry for help, and stopped and ran towards the sound. He hid behind a wall, and saw three bigger students pounding on a younger student. "What are you doing?" Akuto yelled, "You guys are hurting him!" As soon as the older students saw him, they ran away screaming bloody murder. Akuto looked at the younger student. He was sort of small, with light brown hair and eyes. Akuto turned around to walk away_. He's just gonna scream and run away, just like everyone else_... Akuto thought. "Wait," the younger student called. Akuto stopped and turned around, looking in surprise at the kid. "Uh...um..." he started, blushing a little, "thank you so much. My...my name is Miwa Hiroshi. But, you can call me Hiroshi if you want." Akuto stepped forward, staring into Hiroshi's eyes_. This is the first time in years anyone besides Kena has spoken to me, directly_... he thought. It's true, even his teachers do all they can to avoid him. And if they ever had to call on him, they always avoided eye contact.

"Um," Akuto started, "are you...new here?" Hiroshi happily nodded his head. "Yup! I just got here a couple days ago. But those guys made fun of my height and that I look like a cute little girl, and they just started to randomly beat me up today." Hiroshi turned his head away. "But, it's always been like that, no matter where I go..." He sniffled then hugged his knees together and put his face into his arms. Akuto got down on one knee. "I'll, um...I'll protect you, Hiroshi." Hiroshi looked up with tears in his eyes. For a moment, they were both staring into each other's eyes again. "Thank you...um, what's your name?" Hiroshi's face got a little redder. "Me? Oh, I'm Sai...Sai Akuto." Hiroshi smiled. "Akuto-kun, thank you." Akuto felt like he was being pulled into Hiroshi's eyes. They were just so warm and inviting..._Maybe,_ Akuto thought, _If I get in a little closer, he'll...accept me..._As he was about to lean in, a teacher ran up and grabbed Akuto's collar, pulling him back and throwing him on the ground. "Are you okay? Miwa Hiroshi, right? He didn't hurt you, did he?" When the teacher said he, she looked back and glared hatefully at Akuto. He couldn't do anything but accept that meaningless glare. "No, he actually helped me! These bullies were beating me up and he saved-" The teacher cut Hiroshi off, and jabbed a finger towards Akuto. "YOU! You probably cursed those boys! They were probably getting to know harmless Hiroshi here and you must've sent them off into another dimension so you could get your hands on this helpess child here for your own sadistic urges!" Hiroshi stood up and ran in front of Akuto, throwing his hands up to protect his hero. "No! He saved me! If it wasn't for Akuto-kun, They probably would've gotten me sent to the hospital!" The teacher put down her hand and walked away. "Get to class," she said sternly. After the teacher was gone, Akuto slid down the wall to sit down. "A monster," he said. Hiroshi walked over and sat down by him. "Huh? What're you talking about?" Akuto looked away. He was debating on whether or not to tell Hiroshi that he is supposed to be a demon king. If he did, Hiroshi would most likely never talk to him again and avoid him just like every other student. If he didn't...well, he would probably find out later. "My future occupation is to be a demon king," Akuto said gloomily. There was silence for a couple seconds, then Hiroshi laughed. "I don't believe it!" Akuto looked at Hiroshi. He was so...bright, and full of life. Even though he would usually get bullied and beaten up, he was still able to smile and laugh. Still able to look at the bright side. Able to live without regrets..."I'm envious..." Akuto said. He put one hand on Hiroshi's face, and leaned towards him. "Wh-what're you doing, Akuto?" Hiroshi stuttered, but for some reason, he couldn't move. "I want it," Akuto whispered. Hiroshi put his hands on Akuto's chest. "W-w-wait! What do you mean? What...do you want?" Hiroshi's back slipped off the wall, and he landed on the floor, with Akuto on top of him. "Hiroshi..." Akuto whispered delicatly into his hear,"can I have you?" Hiroshi felt like his face was about to burn off. But he couldn't move..."You...want me...?" he stammered. "Yes." Hiroshi closed his eyes as Akuto drew near, feeling his breath on his lips. "You smell nice, Hiroshi." Akuto murmered. He placed his lips on Hiroshi's, and suddenly he felt like his world was spinning.

He's kissing this boy who he just met, in public, at school. The boy who he saved. The boy who just might accept him as a friend, maybe even more...he could feel Hiroshi's body shaking. "A-Akuto-kun..." he muttered. "I'm here, Hiroshi," Akuto said softly. Hiroshi put his arms around him, and Akuto suddenly wanted more. But as soon as he started to open Hiroshi's shirt, the bell rang. The two snapped back to reality and jumped up and started to walk down the hall. "Hiroshi, your face is extremely red." Hiroshi looked at Akuto. "You have drool on your face." They both covered their faces until they got outside, and to a safe place to where there wasn't as many people. The two boys just kept looking at each other, trying to take in all that happened just a little while ago."I better get home!" Hiroshi gasped. But before he could run off, Akuto grabbed his hand and started smiling at him. "Could we, um...do that...I mean! Go out...no! Get together...uhh, that doesn't sound right, either..." Akuto chuckled at Hiroshi's attempt to ask him to hang out. "Yes, Hiroshi. We can." Hiroshi gave a huge smile, then ran off. Akuto got up and walked over to a bench. He paused for a while, then held out his hands. "UWAAH!" Soga fell from the tree above, landing perfectly into his arms. "Aa-chan, I saw!" Akuto looked at her, confused. "Just a while ago," she shouted cheerily, "with that boy-MMF!" Akuto rammed his hand up against her mouth."Kena-chan! Can't you be a little bit more quiet?" Soga giggled then got up. She took Akuto's hand and they both started running home. "It's rude to eavesdrop, you know," Akuto fumed. "Aa-chan's got a lover!" Soga sang. "Shutup!" Akuto rolled his eyes.

"So do you think he believed you?" Soga and Akuto were in their dorm, eating the usual; white rice."Hmm? About when I told him I'm destined to be a demon king? Well, he said he didn't believe it. But I bet, in time, he'll learn to fear me, like everyone else." Akuto hung his head in defeat."I give up. Everyone hates me." Soga crawled over to Akuto and gave him a big hug."Aa-chan, I don't hate you!" she whimpered. Akuto turned around and put his head in Soga's lap."I know, Kena-chan. It's just...it's hard, you know? Everyone fearing you, scared of you...I can't even put my hand up to scratch my head without someone almost having a stroke." Soga started to pet Akuto's head."I wish they could see how great you are, Aa-chan. I know I keep telling you this, but, if you just wait and hope, someday, something good will happen. It may not be tomorrow, or next year, but I'm sure if you just keep your spirits up and not let anyone get you down, you'll find people who accept you for who you are and don't fear you. Hiroshi, for instance. I'm sure he wouldn't mind some more of you!" Soga put her hands over her mouth and started giggling. Akuto got up smacked Soga across her head with a pillow."Th-that's embarrasing, Kena-chan! Don't say that..." Soga got up and threw the pillow back at Akuto."It's okay, Aa-chan! I'm okay with you being in love with Hiroshi!" Akuto jammed the pillow into Soga's face."I'm NOT in love with HIROSHI!" Soga grabbed the pillow and threw herself onto the bed."Nighty night, Aa-chan!" Akuto cleaned off the table and got into bed."I'm going to kill you," he said to Soga."Okay! But first you gotta CATCH me!" And with that, she turned invisible, opened the window, and flew out, leaving her clothes and underwear on Akuto's bed."I should just burn her clothes..."he muttered before drifting off into sleep.


End file.
